A Long Time Coming
by writergirl26
Summary: Maura is married to Victor but he leaves on business and Jane steps in to help out with their son Conner.  What will happen when the two sleep together night after night? Co-written with the-guardian-shadow
1. Chapter 1

Maura and Victor Banks were a happy couple, Victor spent most of his time at home with Maura and their son Connor. Connor was two and he worshiped the ground his father walked on. The men in Maura's life even spent a great deal of time at the office with Maura. Connor of course didn't see her work, the autopsies but he had the chance to spend a lot of time with his mommy.

Maura loved having her family so close and having her best friend right upstairs. Jane Rizzoli, her best friend was a homicide detective and they had been the best of friends once Jane got over the whole territory thing. Maura loved Jane and they always had each other's back. Victor had to work today so while he was at the office, Connor came to work with Mommy. He went running into homicide, his little feet bounding across the floor as fast as they would take him. "Aunti Janeeeeee!" he yelled with excitement as he lept into the brunette's arms. Maura smiled, watching her son get so excited to see his god mother. They had become one big happy family.

Hearing the little footsteps Jane turned around and grinned when she saw her godson running up to her. Getting down on her knees, Jane snatched him up, hugging him tightly. "Heyyy buddy. How are you?" She smirked then turned her cheek and put her finger up at it, tapping her cheek lightly. "I think you forgot my kiss."

Maura laughed. Connor grinned. "oops! sowwy!" He gave her a big sloppy kiss on her cheek and then cuddled against her. "Aunt Jane- you catch da bad guys?" Maura loved watching her son with Jane, the interaction was fascinating to her. Jane, someone who claimed to never want kids was soo good with him. Connor loved his Aunt Jane.

Maura smiled at her best friend. "Hello Jane, sorry for the unexpected visit but the minute we got here Connor ran for the stairs. He just had to see his Aunt Jane."

Jane smiled brightly then kissed his forehead. "Of course, sweetie. I gotta keep the city under control so you can play safely." She reached in her drawer and pulled out a new dinosaur coloring book and crayons for him. To keep the child entertained while Maura worked. "Gotcha something. I heard somebody likes dinos." Looking up at Maura she smiled brightly. "Hey Maura. Don't apologize. I love seeing the two of you. In fact I'm honored that I was little man's first stop." She laughed and tickled his belly.

Connor giggled as she tickled him and he hugged her tightly when he saw the coloring book. "Fank you Aunt Jane!" Maura smiled as she watched her son's excitement change from excited to crazy excited. "He loves you Jane. He loves being with you." Connor smiled. "You protet me Aunt Jane. I wuv you."

Maura smiled as Connor shook his head rapidly. Before she could respond, her phone rang."hi Victor..." she listened and her face turned sad."ok, I understand. I'll see you in a few weeks." She Hung up and looked at Jane, trying to mask her hurt caused by her husband.

Jane saw the smile fade from Maura's face. "Conner go get in that seat right there and you can color." She said pointing at the extra chair at her desk, maura usually sat in. Walking over to her friend she placed her hand's on her arms. "Maur...you okay?"

Maura was near tears."Victor... he isn't coming home for a while. He is staying in Indonesia. He won't be here for my birthday or Connor's"

"Oh Maura Im so sorry." She sighed and looked over at Conner then back at Maura. "What is he doin thats more important than family?"

Maura sighed. "He's helping starving people. He's not coming home anytime soon Jane."

Jane nodded. "Well I'll be there. I know Im not your husband or his father but Im going to make it my personal mission to keep you two happy and Victor off your mind. Okay?"

Maura smiled as she looked up at Jane, that was the first time she saw her best friend in a different light. "You're incredible Jane. Do you know that? You really are a one in a million type of friend. Connor and I are very lucky to have you."

Jane smiled and shook her head. "No Im the lucky one." She hugged her gently. "Ill watch him while you work. Then I'll come down and we three can go to lunch. My treat."

Maura nodded softly. "Thank you Jane, for everything." She walked over to Connor. "You're going to hang with Aunt Jane sweetie. Mommy is going to go get some work done. I'll see you for lunch with Aunt Jane." Connor looked up at Jane excitedly. "I really can stay wif you?"

Jane smiled brightly. "You sure can." Looking at Maura she placed her hand on hers. "If you need anything let me know"

Connor squealed with exicitement. "YAYYYYYY!" Maura smiled at her friend and son. "Thanks Jane, I'll see you guys at lunch. Connor behave!" She smiled and walked off with her usual proud and strong demeanor.

While Conner colored, Jane filled out paperwork. Once all of her work was done she went to a toddler's game website and let him sit in her lap as he started playing games. Once lunch time came, Jane took her godson down to the morgue. "Hey Maur. You ready?" She asked. "I figure after lunch downstairs we could get Ma to get some ice cream for Lil' man."

Maura smiled and nodded. "Hello there Jane. Connor did you have fun with Aunt Jane?" he smiled and nodded rapidly. "We always have fun. Aunti Jane is the bestest!" Maura laughed at her son's butchery of the English language. "Well yes, I'd have to agree. Your Aunti Jane is the bestest." She smiled over at her friend, the woman had kept her going this morning when she was nearly ready to fall apart. She couldn't believe Victor chose One Earth over their family.

They went downstairs to the cafe and ordered their food. Jane sat in the middle of the two and couldn't help but smile. While Conner was busy drawing on a napkin, Jane looked to Maura. "You thought about what your doin' for you know who's birthday?" She mumbled out of the corner of her mouth.

Maura smiled. "Well he and I actually talked about it on the way over here and he said he wanted a party with his Aunti Jane and the Rizzoli's because they were more fun than daddy's party planning. He loves playing with Tommy and Frankie. I figured your mom and I could make some food and the cake and you and your brothers could help him pick decorations. Then you and I could come up with some fun games."

Jane smirked. "Well that is exactly what we'll do. Leave the party planning to the cool kids." She smirked. "I just have to figure out what to get him." She laughed softly. "Do you wanna have a theme at all or just kinda random?"

Maura thought for a moment. "Well his new fascination is cops. He wants to be like Aunt Jane."

Jane smiled. Her heart melted with that as she looked over at Conner. "Well, we'll see what we can do. If we do pin the tail on the cop, I vote Frankie be the pin cushion." She laughed softly. "His friends comin along too?"

Maura smiled, seeing Jane's reaction. "He loves you Jane. You are his hero." She put a hand on top of Jane's. "You're mine too." When she asked about friend, Maura nodded. "There will be about ten of them from what he has told me." She laughed. "Oh yes, I'm sure Frankie will love that."

Jane smiled down at their hands and something sparked in her and she wasn't sure what. Looking back into Maura's eyes she smirked. "Awesome. What about pin the badge on the cop, we could find maybe a pinata in a badge or gun or something, uhh water balloons? Any of that sound good?"

Maura smiled. "It all sounds great Jane. I am sure that he will love it." Connor ate his lunch and then went over to Angela. "Mrs. Rizzoli can I have sum icy cream?" She smiled and went and got it, keeping Connor with her sensing that Jane and Maura needed some adult time. "I just can't believe that Victor is going to miss his son's third birthday."

Jane sighed softly. "I know. It's sad but you know what, Vic is missing out on all the fun." She rubbed her hand along Maura's back. "I find it hard to hate him for choosing his job over his family when he's helping starving people but I have lost respect for him. He should at least fly back for your and Conner's birthdays. It's not fair to either one of you. But, like I said I'll make sure you don't have time to think about him."

Maura shrugged. "I am proud of him for what he is doing with his company but at the same time we have a two year old that needs his father. He needs his father and I need my husband." She smiled over at Jane as she gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I know Jane, you're already doing a good job of it. It's just taking me a while to let it go. I feel so badly for Connor he's going to ask why daddy isn't here."

Maura shrugged. "I am proud of him for what he is doing with his company but at the same time we have a two year old that needs his father. He needs his father and I need my husband." She smiled over at Jane as she gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I know Jane, you're already doing a good job of it. It's just taking me a while to let it go. I feel so badly for Connor he's going to ask why daddy isn't here."

Maura shrugged. "I am proud of him for what he is doing with his company but at the same time we have a two year old that needs his father. He needs his father and I need my husband." She smiled over at Jane as she gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I know Jane, you're already doing a good job of it. It's just taking me a while to let it go. I feel so badly for Connor he's going to ask why daddy isn't here."

Jane placed her hand over Maura's that was sitting on top of her other. "It going to be a sad conversation when he asks." She rubbed her thumb against Maura's hand "If you need me for anything, you know where I am and you know I'll do anything for you and your son." Jane had found herself several times wishing she was a guy so she could be with Maura and be the husband she needed and the father Conner needed. "I'll always be here."

Maura smiled at her."That's very sweet Jane. Thank you." Connor came back over."Aunt Jane you come stay wif us and sweep wif mommy?" Maura looked at Jane, heat flooding her face. She smiled at the thought of her and Jane, sleeping together.

With that question, Jane's heart stopped. "I uh... well I can, buddy. But, its up to Mommy if she would want me there."

Maura, still blushing, smiled at Jane. "I would love for you to be there."

Jane smiled and looked from Conner to Maura and saw her blushing. "Then you two got me."

Maura smirked at Jane. "Sounds like a wonderful plan. I will cook dinner. After we put him to bed, we can watch movies and have our girls night."

Since it was a slow day Jane, Maura and Conner got to get out of the station early. Rizzoli went home to grab a bag and Joe then came over to their house. After putting her bag down in Maura's room she walked into the kitchen and put her hand on the small of Maura's back as she cooked. "You need any help?" She asked then looked into the dining room as Conner and Joe played under the table.

Maura shuddered at that intimate touch. Her reaction caught her by surprise but it was a good surprise, she liked Jane's touch. "No sweetie, I'm fine. Go play with Connor and Jo."

Jane smiled. "Mk." She walked out of the kitchen the put her hair up in a pony tail and got down on her knees. She tossed the ball for Joe Friday then stood up. When Conner came out from under the table, she flicked his arm. "TAG! You're it!" She ran around to the other side of the couch.

Maura smiled as she watched them. Conner giggled and squealed. "AUNT JANEEE!" He ran after her and eventually just cheated and flipped over the couch, jumping into her arms.

Jane laughed as she caught him and pretended that he had the strength to make her fall back onto the floor. "Ohhhh! You got me!" She laughed then started tickling him as she pinned him on the floor.

Maura laughed. "Conner becareful before you hurt Aunt Jane, she's old you know."

He giggled. "She not old mommy- she strong and tough!"

Jane stopped as her jaw dropped. She put her finger to her lips telling Conner to be quiet. She got up and snuck into the kitchen right behind Maura then wrapped her arms around her friend, quickly picking her up laughing. "Old! I'll show you old!" She laughed and took her over to the couch and threw her down then started tickling her. Conner of course joined in.

Maura squealed as Jane grabbed her. "Ahhh Jane! What are you doing?" When the woman threw her over the couch and started tickling her and then Conner joined in, Maura giggled and squirmed and twisted away from the two. She looked up at Jane, her face flush with excitement and she smiled at her when they finally let her up. "Did you enjoy that?"

Jane laughed and nodded big. "Yeah. Yes I did." She laughed. Conner giggled "Aunti Jane's turn!" He then started tickling her, Jane busted out laughing. "Nooo!" She tried to get away.

Maura grinned and she joined in on it, making sure Jane couldn't get away. "uh huh... you can dish it out but you can't take it!" she giggled as they tickled her and only stopped when the oven timer beeped. "ooo Aunt Jane got lucky!"

Jane squirmed on the floor, trying to get away. Once the oven timer went off she laughed. "Saved by the bell!" She smirked then ruffled Conner's hair as she got up. Walking into the kitchen she helped fix the plates and the glasses. When she turned to set a couple glasses on the table she came face to face with Maura, almost spilling the tea. Looking into her eyes it took a moment to look away then continue with what she was doing.

Maura locked eyes with Jane and her heart actually started to race. She could sense something between the two that wasn't there before. She wasn't opposed to it, just not sure what to make of it. She smiled sweetly and then returned to getting dinner on the table. Conner, who was all the more oblivious just begged for food!

When dinner was over with, Maura smiled. "Conner, bath time sweetie."

"But I want Aunt Jane to give me a baf!"

Jane laughed softly. "How about we both give you a bath? Bubble war?" She raised a mischevious brow

Maura smirked. "You're bad Aunt Jane!" Conner giggled. "Yayyyyy!"

When they got to the bathroom, they indeed started a bubble war and Conner got the front of Maura's white shirt soaked. She looked down and then looked at Jane. "Wow... um well I think Mommy should change."

"Well if we had a wet t-shirt contest." She glanced down at Maura's breasts. "I bet you'd win."

Maura's eyes went wide, she blushed and turned away. "Oh Jane, stop it! You're making me blush!"

Once bath time was over and Jane read a book to Conner he quickly fell asleep. Walking out of the room with Maura she smiled and closed the door. "Today was fun."

Maura smiled, already snuggled up in bed with a tank top and form fitting sweats. "It was fun, it was fun for us because you were here Jane. You bring happiness to mine and my son's life."

Jane smiled and slowly got into the bed next to her, laying on her back. "Im happy I can do it. Thing is you two bring happiness and love into my life as well. I dont know where I would be if I never met you. Either that or kept lettin my territorial ego get in the way." She chuckled lightly.

Maura smiled as she cuddled up to Jane, just like they always had before Victor had come in the picture. She laid her head on Jane's stomach as they turned on the first movie. "We love you too Jane." She said, although she meant that she loved her. Maura was starting to realize what her feelings for Jane were but she chalked it up to lonely projection because Victor was gone. She kept her hand just in front of her face, resting on Jane's lower stomach. Jane made her feel safe, Jane gave her the love Victor never could.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane was loving that she got to hold Maura once again. She barely slept at home since she was wanted at Maura's place.

Today was Conner's third birthday and everyone he wanted there was, except for Victor. Jane made sure to keep him busy with games and gifts and fun so he didnt think of the one person that was missing. Jane also made sure to stay close to Maura. She comsidered herself a stand in husband and father.

Weeks had gone by. Victor hadn't even so much bothered to call. Maura was frustrated with that but she was happy. Jane had kept Conner busy and her baby boy was having a blast. He had even started calling Jane's mom grandma and Jane's brothers, Uncle. She stood by quietly, watching her son be happy with the family they had both always been apart of.

Maura smiled at Jane, watching her interact with Conner and his friends. They all loved her, everyone was having a blast because Jane was keeping them entertained. Even Frost and Korsak had come to the party. It was as if Victor wasn't even apart of the family, like his absense ment nothing to any of them. Maura began to wonder if maybe that shouldn't be a permanant thing.

Once the party came to an end Jane helped Maura and her mother clean up. Conner was passed out on the couch. The detective smirked. "He musta gotten cake wasted." Gently picking the three year old up she carried him to his bedroom and laid him down for a well needed nap.

Maura smiled and watched lovingly as Jane carried her son to bed. Jane was everything Maura had ever wanted in a parent for her child and a lover for herself, yet they weren't together. Maura had never dreamed of being with a woman but Jane brought something out in her. She shrugged it off once again because she knew Jane well enough to know that would never happen.

She went back to cleaning with Angela. She cleaned up and saw Angela out as she returned to the guest house. Then she went to change her clothes. She had left her bedroom door open, not expecting Jane to come in. When she saw her, she gasped and her face turned three shades of red as she stood there totally naked. "Well, I wasn't expecting you to come out already." She hurried under the covers to cover herself from Jane's view, thinking that Jane would freak out at the sight.

Jane froze the moment she walked in the room and looked her over then turned her head hiding her eyes. "Sorry." She cleared her throat trying to think of something as she slowly backed up. "Uh.. Well at least now I know for a fact you'd win that wet t-shirt contest." She smirked and walked out of the room. She went right outside the doorway and leaned back against the wall near the frame of it. Jane blinked a couple times but found herself enjoying the image she walked in on.

Maura was not nearly as embarrassed as she had pretended to be when Jane came in on her. She smiled after she changed into her usual comfy jeans and cute top that she wore around the house. She came out and knelt beside Jane. "It's okay and thanks for the compliment." She reached for her hand and pulled her up. She played it off as if nothing had happened, all the while wishing that even for the slightest second Jane had enjoyed the view too.

Jane looked over at Maura with a smile. "You know, hope you don't mind me saying this but.. Maura from what I saw you are gorgeous. You're perfect and Vic is a huge dumbass for not coming home to you at least once out of his busy schedule to tap dat." She laughed as she stood up.

Maura blushed as she rested her head on Jane's shoulder. "I have no problems at all with you saying that. It kind of arouses me."

Jane looked over at her. "Arouses you?"

She sighed, thinking she'd said something wrong. "I'm sorry Jane. It just does to hear someone speak that way of me when my own husband doesn't bother."

"Don't apologize." Jane dipped her head slightly so she could look the shorter woman in the eye. "Maura... You. Are. Sexy." She smiled. "If your husband can't tell you that I'm more than happy to make up the slack."

Maura smiled up at her. "You're too good to be true. Do you know that? I'm waiting to wake up from the dream I'm in because there's no way someone could make me feel as good as you do."

"I'm just doing my job. Best friends are supposed to love you and make you feel good about yourself. However, everything that I tell you is 100% true." She smiled and kissed her forehead. "Lets get in bed. Those kids wore my ass out today."

Maura smiled and nodded. "I'm pretty tired as well." She walked with Jane back to what had become their bed and this time she changed into sweats and comfortable clothes right in front of her, not minding her watching.

Jane looked at her wondering why she changed again and this time in front of her. With the given comfortable atmosphere between them, Jane changed as well. She put on her black wifebeater and white pajama shorts. She smiled up at Maura then crawled into bed. "When did he say he was coming home? Better change the sheets before he gets here, unless you want him to think your cheating on him with me." She laughed.

Maura smiled as she curled up beside her. "I don't care what he thinks. You were here for us when he didn't want to be." She sighed as she traced circles over Jane's stomach. "I don't know, he hasn't said. I haven't talked to him since the day he left."

Jane let Maura lay on her arm as she wrapped it around her. She put her cheek against her head and took a breath feeling Maura's fingers on her stomach. "He hasn't? I'm so sorry Maura." She smirked slightly. "You know through all of this I randomly started thinking about it would be so much different if I was a guy. For one I would have never let you marry Vic. Two, I would be the husband you need and the father Conner needs. I wouldn't run off to another country for god knows how long. No, I'd be right here with the two of you. Sleeping with you every night. That perfect body of yours would never stop being touched." She laughed silently. "Sorry that's probably too much info. My vivid imagination is firing up again."

Maura looked up at her, shocked by her caring words. "That's not too much information Jane. It's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." She gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Thank you for knowing exactly what I needed to hear. But for the record, you're already the husband and father he isn't." she giggled. "Cause you're here. You've slept with me, holding me every night for the past month and he's not here. You've been there for Conner. You are our family."

Jane smiled. Something about Conner and Maura brought the soft side out in her. The soft part that wasn't sarcastic or bitchy. "Well I will always be here for you and your son. Whenever you need me no matter what, until you don't want me anymore."

Maura smiled sweetly."We will always want and need you Jane."


	3. Chapter 3

Jane and Maura had become closer than ever without actually being together. Jane had plans for the night and she already had all the arrangements taken care of for Maura's surprise party. It was the day before her actual birthday so she knew she wouldn't suspect it.

Jane was laying on the couch coughing up a storm. She was on her stomach holding a pillow and moaning softly. Conner was in on this too and ran to get Maura. "Mommy Mommy! Aunti Jane is sick!" He said tugging on her sleeve. Jane had taken drama classes in high school and now she was putting them to the test. "Mmaura... hey.. I'm okay. Don't worry about me. I'll be in tip top.." Cough cough cough "shape tomorrow for your party." Now she just had to get Maura out of the house.

Maura knelt beside her stroking her cheek."Jane you aren't ok. Let me get you some medicine. I'll be back in a while. Conner you take care of her baby. If she gets worse go get grandma Rizzoli."

Conner nodded then kissed Jane's cheek. "I take goo care off her, mommy. I make her awll better" Once Maura left Jane sat up and gave Conner five with a grin. "Good job bud. Okay when Mommy pulls out of the drive way run to grandma Rizzoli's and go tell all the people they can come over. I'll start putting the decorations up."

Conner nodded excitedly and watched for Maura's departure. As soon as she was gone he took off."C'Mon Aunt Jane!"

Jane laughed and ran with Conner as he rode his motorized toy motorcycle that she gave him for his birthday. Getting to the door Jane opened it and yelled for everyone to come over quickly and grab the food and snacks along with the drinks and cake and gifts.

Once everything was set up, she told everyone to hide and Conner to be the look out our the window. Jane sat on the arm of the couch watching the door.

Jane laughed and ran with Conner as he rode his motorized toy motorcycle that she gave him for his birthday. Getting to the door Jane opened it and yelled for everyone to come over quickly and grab the food and snacks along with the drinks and cake and gifts.

Once everything was set up, she told everyone to hide and Conner to be the look out our the window. Jane sat on the arm of the couch watching the door.

Maura came about a half hour later and nearly ran into the house, worried about Jane."Sweetie! I'm back!"

Conner let them know when Maura was there. When she did come in everyone jumped up and yelled 'SURPRISE!'. Jane stood up and smiled brightly. "Happy birthday, Maura."

Maura gasped and jumped back, dropping the bag. "Jane! Oh god!" She gasped."You tricked me!" She smiled as she walked into her best friends arms."you scared me"

Jane grinned and hugged Maura tightly. "I know I'm sorry. I had to find a way to get you outta the house so I could move everyone in." She let go then picked up the bag. "Thanks for the meds. I'll pay ya back." she winked.

Everyone chatted about and told Maura Happy Birthday as they ate the refreshments and snacks. Jane was in the kitchen lighting the candles.

Maura was flabbergasted. She enjoyed herself as she chatted with everyone. She looked around for Jane, wanting to thank her for everything. She sat at the table and Conner climbed on her lap."You helped didn't you baby boy?"

Conner hugged her tightly as he nodded. "Yep! Imma good actor, mommy. Auntie Jane says so. Happy Birfday!" He kissed her cheek and grinned.

Jane came out with the cake lit and started singing Happy Birthday and it didn't take long for everyone to chime in. setting the cake down on the coffee table in front of Maura she sat next to her. Once they finished, Jane grinned and put her hand on her friends back. "Make a wish, Mommy!" Conner said excitedly.

Maura smiled as tears formed in her eyes. She looked at Jane and her son and then bent down and made a wish, a wish that tonight would be the start of something more with Jane. She was truly falling in love with her best friend.

As everyone ate cake, Maura opened her gifts. Conner had made her a card then Jane had taken him shopping and he picked out a gorgeous picture frame that he wanted a picture with him, mommy and Jane in it but Jane could only find a picture with Maura and Conner so they used that one. Jane handed Maura her gift. It was a small box but contained a white gold, pink diamond 'M' necklace. Jane held onto the card. "Open this later okay." She smiled softly and then handed her the card.

Maura nodded and smiled at her. Toward the end of the party Tommy, who had noticed something between his sister and her friend suggested that Jane and Maura dance. Maura held her hand out to Jane."May I have this dance Detective?"

Jane looked up at Tommy and shook her head but couldn't keep her smile contained. Standing up and taking maura's hand she nodded once. "Anything for you, birthday girl." Her hands found their way to Maura's hips as she felt the blond's arms go around her neck. "I told you I would make it my personal mission." She smiled

When Janes hands went to her hips, Maura grinned. An overwhelming sense of pleasure took over. Maura smiled as she buried her face against Jane's neck."you have succeeded Jane in more ways than one!" The party went on for a little while longer and then everyone started to leave. Maura on the other hand had a second wind, she was dancing with Conner in her arms, rocking him as he dozed off to sleep.

Once everyone left, Jane watched Maura dance with Conner and couldn't take her eyes off of them. Part of her hoped Vic would stay gone. Leaning against the back of the couch she smiled. "Were you surprised?" She asked in a whisper

Maura nodded as she looked at her sleeping son."I was babe, you got me. Although I was really worried about you so that wasn't nice." When Conner finally fell off to sleep she tucked him in and then collapsed on the bed beside her best friend.

"Babe?" She questioned with a smile. "I know I'm sorry. It was the only way I could think to get you out of the house." Laying on the bed with Maura she smiled over at her. "I hope you like what I picked out. I was kinda in the stage of 'What do I get someone that has everything?'. " She smirked.

Maura laughed."I don't have everything sweetie." She starts to open the card."I'm sure I will love it cause it is from you."

Jane smiled as Maura started reading the card. It read:

_Maura,_

_First I want to tell you Happy Happy Birthday. I hope this one is the best yet. _

_I hope you enjoy the gift you received before this card._ _I thought it was_ gorgeous _and _

_it_ _reminded me of you._

_Second, I want you to know how very special you are to me. You and Con both. _

_I can honestly say that I will do absolutely anything for you two, which is why behind the middle_

_flap of this card there is a slip of paper that has 'free pass' written on it. Present this slip to me and I _

_will do absolutely anything you ask of me w/o any questions._

_I love ya, _

_Jane 3_

Maura smiled and handed her the free pass almost instantly. She had been waiting to do this for a long time and now she could."kiss me... like really kiss me."

Jane laid there and listened to Maura's request and couldn't help but grin. Without a word, she hovered over her locking eyes for a moment then leaned down kissing her best friend slowly, seductively.

Maura smiled into the kiss and she deepened it, moaning in pleasure as she let her hands get lost in Jane's unruly curls.

Jane slowly pulled back a few moments later and smiled. "Tell me something." She slowly moved her hand up Maura's shirt against the flesh of her belly. Pulling her shirt up Jane went down "What happened..." She kissed a scar right under her diaphragm. "..here?" She had noticed it when she walked in on Maura that one time.

Maura looked down at Jane, her heart racing as her lips met the flesh of her stomach."Well, Victor... got a little drunk one night." She knew Jane was going to be upset at those words. She stroked the back of Janes head as she kissed her stomach.

She kissed it once more as Maura explained. Looking up after she heard her words. "What?" There was anger in her voice and eyes. "What did he do Maura?" she asked as she moved back up, the front of her body still hovering over Maura's.

Maura stroked her cheek tenderly."He cut me with a broken wine bottle. I was pregnant with Conner at the time." She kissed Janes forehead."Please don't get mad tonight, enjoy the night." She smiled as she looked into her eyes

Jane swallowed her anger and nodded. "You're right." Sitting up she handed the pass back to her. "This pass is good for as many as you need." She smirked.

Maura pulled her back and kissed her again."I wasn't done." She smiled.

Jane laughed softly and laid down beside her, the top of her body on Maura's as she kissed her back deeply. Her hand cupped her face in an intimate kiss. The tip of her tongue brushed against the blond's bottom lip, asking permission for entrance.

Maura opened her mouth singnaling that it was okay for Jane to enter. She wrapped one arm around the detective's back and used her body to pull Jane upward. She whimpered in pleasure, her hormones and emotions taking over as Jane took her to places she had never been.

Jane pressed her tongue against Maura's. Her hand slowly went back up her stomach then gripped her breast with her bra still in the way. Though she could feel maura's erected nipple through the material. Pulling back to take a well deserved breath she looked into her best friends eyes.

Maura smiled as she looked up at her."Jane... I love you." She said, her breathing quick and shallow.

Jane smiled down at her and kissed her lips. Pulling back slowly she ran her thumb across Maura's lips making her wait. "I love you too, Maura. I have for a very long time." She was finally admitting it to herself and Maura.

Maura smiled as she looked into her eyes."You have been here for so long that it feels like you're the one that belongs here. I want you Jane..."

Jane smiled softly. "Maybe I do belong here." She whispered. "How do you want me, Maura?" She whispered against her lips seductively.

Maura smiled."Make love to me sweetie, that's what I need"

Jane smiled and gently sat Maura up, pulling her shirt up and over Maura's head. "Any and everything you need. That's my promise to you." Laying her down she kissed her lips deeply then trailed her kisses down the blonde's neck and to her chest. There she unhooked her bra from the front. Moving her hands over them, Jane's thumbs massaged her nipples before moving down and taking the right, perfect light brown nipple in her mouth. Circling her tongue around it she nibbled at it gently. Jane vowed to make sure to listen to Maura's body to know how to please her in every way possible.

Maura whimpered at her touch. She moaned."Janeee" she stroked her hair as Jane took over her every movement. She spread her legs just a bit to get Jane settled between her. She was loving every minute of it. She knew in that moment, the emotions she felt that she was madly, hopelessly in love with Jane.

Jane made love to her for hours that night. She wanted Maura to feel her love and just knowing she was giving the doctor love that her husband couldn't, pleasured her. Laying there holding her friend in her arms she kissed her head. "You okay?" She asked sweetly. She wasn't sure how Maura would react to just cheating on her husband.

Maura smiled as she looked up and kissed her softly."I'm better than ok Jane. I feel like someone other than Conner needs me in their life. You made me feel needed Jane. Victor hasn't done that in a long time."

"Good... I didn't want you to end up regretting this." She smiled softly. "I do need you Maura. I've always needed you in my life. I don't know what I would do without you. Or Conner."

Maura smiled as she stroked her cheek again and then kissed her tenderly. "I'd never ever regret this Jane. I want you in my life forever." She buried her face against her neck, sucking softly.

The next morning came too early but Jane welcomed it. Waking up to a naked Maura against her body she couldn't help but grin. Leaning in she kissed her softly. "Happy Birthday, Babe." She smiled. "I got a day planned for you."

Maura smiled as she snuggled closer to her. "Mmmm do you now? I think last night and telling me you were in love with me was a pretty awesome birthday already."

"Yeah, but today is going to be all about you. Conner is going to have fun Ma and the guys while I take you on a day on the town."

Maura smiled and stayed cuddled up to her. "Can Conner stay with your mom all night? I want to spend my birthday with you and you alone." She kissed her softly. "I wanna remember last night for a long time." She smiled as she stroked her hair back as she laid on top of her.

"Of course. You got me. All. Night. Long." She grinned and held the smaller woman on top of her. Jane ran her hands down Maura's back slowly but stopped when she felt another scar on her shoulder blade.

Maura knew where Jane's hands were and she kissed her to distract her. She ran her hands up Jane's shirt, running her finger tips over Jane's bare flesh and she moaned at the touch.

Jane's thumb caressed her scar as she kissed her back. It took everything she had to not ask Maura what happened there and any other scar that Victor left on his wife. _His_ wife. The more Jane thought about those two words the more it sickened her.

Maura's fingers found their way to Jane's nipples, stroking them softly. She hated that she had to keep Jane a secret because she now knew it was Jane she wanted. Jane made her happy, Jane was the one her heart was with.

Jane moaned softly at Maura's touch. "Maura.. we gotta get ready. Or we're gonna be late." She bit her lip back then swallowed. She wanted it to continue but they would loose the appointment if they were late.

Maura frowned."ok ok... I'm up." She rolled off her and got out of bed."I'm going to shower. Want to join me?"

"I know, I wanna stay in bed with you all day but I had no idea last night would turn out the way it did." She smirked. "Of course I want to join you." She got up and then rapidly scooped Maura up in her arms. Looking down at her perfect body Jane smiled. "You're beautiful. So very beautiful." She took her into the bathroom and set her down as she started the shower. She pulled her shirt up and over her own head then looked at Maura.

Maura looked down at her with excitement. "Wow... Jane, the perfectly sculpted muscular of your stomach is incredibly sexy. You are beautiful."

Jane smiled brightly. "Thank you." Leaning in she kissed her softly. "And you're just perfect in every way."

After they showered the couple got dressed and went out on the town. First stop was the spa for a head to toe treatment. She knew Maura loved these things and Jane grew to like them. Second stop was lunch at a nice diner. Jane was treating Maura like the queen she was in her eyes. Third stop was to buy Maura a new dress, Jane as well. To finish their night Jane took her to the ballet then dancing.

By the time they got into the car they could not wait to get home and get into bed. That was until they saw Victor's car in the driveway.


	4. Chapter 4

Maura's eyes went wide when she saw his car home. She had had an incredible day with Jane, it made her love the brunette even more and now it was breaking her heart that he was back. She looked at Jane. "Don't leave... not yet. I don't know what I am walking into in there." She got out of the car slowly, not wanting to go. If she walked back in there she had to go back to being Mrs. Victor Banks and if she stayed out with Jane she was still with the one person she truly loved.

She walked into the house slowly, Victor was in the kitchen drinking. She couldn't bring Jane into this. If he flipped out, she didn't want Jane here for that. "Sweetie, thank you for an amazing birthday. You have changed my world. I'll see you at work tomorrow," she pleaded with her eyes for Jane not to fight her on it. Jane may be her protector but Maura's instinct was still to protect her.

The detective got out of the car with Maura but when she stopped her at the door Jane looked at Maura with hurt eyes. "Maura..." She couldn't fight her. Not here. "Call me if you need me." She whispered. "I love you." With that she reluctantly shut walked back to the car and drove home. Luckily, Angela was taking care of Joe and she had taken her bag home to do laundry and get new things to wear, so there was no trace Jane had been there for as long as she had. 

It broke her heart to see that pain in Jane's eyes. "Baby, I just don't want you here if he freaks out. I would die if something happened to you because of me." She hugged her. "I love you too. Don't give up on me." She spoke softly and then walked in the house, waiting to see what Victor would do. "Victor, welcome home. You said you weren't coming home until after my birthday."

Victor turned and looked at Maura. He took a swig of his whiskey. "Well I came home early to surprise you. Didn't think you would be gone all day? Where have you been? Why are you in a dress, Maura?" He asked, suspicions growing.

Maura shook her head. "Jane took me out for the day to celebrate my birthday. She's helped out a lot since you've been gone." She knew he was drunk, she knew she was in for it tonight, maybe more so than ever.

"Jane? What was she my stand in or somethin?" He shook his head then finished the bottle. "Where she take you Maura?" He slowly walked around the bar. "Why do you get so dressed up for her and never for me?"

"She took me to lunch, to the ballet, to go dancing." Maura chuckled with annoyance. "She was not your stand in, she IS my best friend and she was there for Conner and I. You weren't even here for your son's third birthday!" Maura grumbled. "I got dressed up because we went to the ballet and maybe if you were here more often, you'd see me dressed up."

He shook his head. "Sounds like a damn fucking lesbian date to me!" He laughed with no mirth. "Don't give me that shit, bitch. You know good and well that I have to go over seas and feed staring children and build shelters for the people less fortunate! Conner will have more birthdays!" He was pissed and getting close to Maura. "Speaking of our son, where the hell is he!"

"He is in the guest house. He stayed with Jane's mother and brothers today while we went out. Frankie and Tommy took him to a ball game." Maura tensed but didn't let him see fear. "Victor, we're your family. You should learn to balance your time between us and your job. You should have been here for Conner's birthday, not mine."

"I couldn't leave Maura. If I could don't you think I would have been here? I'm the heartless bastard you think I am!" He walked away and into the bedroom. Victor saw the bed unmade and dints in both pillows. His blood was boiling. "MAURA GET IN HERE NOW!"

She walked in the bedroom, not expecting what was about to hit her. "What Victor?" she snapped.

"Did you sleep with her in MY bed!" He shouted after she had snapped at him. He was counting on the fact that Maura couldn't lie.

"Did she sleep in our bed? YES! But your implication that I slept WITH her is false!"

Victor had enough of Maura yelling. For one it wasn't like her and he knew something was up. Out of no where he gripped her throat and slammed his wife against the wall. "Did that bitch touch you Maura? Did that fucking bitch touch what is MINE?" he asked getting in her face.

Maura looked at him. "You want to say I am yours now? Victor, I can't be yours when you aren't here..."

Victor just got his answer. Pulling back he bitch slapped her with his left hand, sending Maura to the floor. Kneeling beside her with an evil glare he held up his ring finger then took her ring finger. "See these fucking rings Maura? These mean that even when I'm not here you're mine. But you gave me your answer. While I was gone...you were hers. I'm going to make sure she never touches you again." With that he got up and left to find Jane, even if he did have a half a bottle of whiskey.

Maura fell to the ground. She still didn't show fear, even as she spit out the irony taste of blood from her mouth. When he left to go after Jane, she called over to the guest house. "Mrs. Rizzoli, can you ask Frankie to come over? I need to talk to him."

"Victor?" He asked. "Tommy's with Jane now. How about I take you to the hospital? I'll call over there and warn them okay."

::Meanwhile at Jane's::

Opening the door for Tommy she closed and locked it back after he walked in. "Hey. Thanks for coming so quickly. I know you have an idea of what's going on between Maura and me... Its hard for me to talk about this but... I don't know what to do." She sighed and went to the kitchen to grab a couple of beers. Sitting on the couch she handed her brother one. "I think you're the only one I can talk to without being harassed."

Maura shook her head. "NO! Frankie GO! Protect her!" Maura screamed. All she cared about was Jane, if Victor came back and killed her she didn't care as long as Jane was safe. "Just call Korsak and Frost. Have one of them stay with your mom and Conner. The other can take me to the hospital." Frankie nodded and did as she asked. When Korsak and Frost arrived, Korsak stayed and Frost got her to the hospital while Frankie went to get Jane to safety.

::At Jane's::

Tommy nodded. "I won't rag on you sis. You love who you love and I think Maura is a great choice. I'm behind you a hundred percent. What can I do to help?" Before Jane had a chance to reply, Frankie busted in. "Janie! We gotta get you outta here. Victor is coming after you. He beat up Maura. We got Frost and Korsak at the house, one taking Maura to the ER and the other is with Ma and Conner. I promised Maura I would get you somewhere safe."

Jane looked up and the moment she heard that Maura had been beaten, she refused to leave. "No. Let that asshole come to me. I want to get my hands on him." She said with determination and anger in her voice and eyes.

Frankie shook his head. "Jane, I promised her. It is the only way i could get her to go to the hospital."

"Son of a BITCH!" She was furious. Finally she stormed out of her house and got in her car and sped to the hospital.

Maura was struggling to get up, her face black and blue. She got up and walked got dressed again. "Frost! I need to get to Jane. I have to know she's okay." She then looked up and saw Jane in the doorway. "JANE!"

Seeing Maura, Jane shook her head. "Maur...baby." She walked up to her and gently hugged her. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you. I should have stayed. I should have taken you back to my place before he knew you were home. Damn it."

Maura was shaking, tears started as she happily wrapped her arms around Jane. "No no no baby, if you had stayed he'd have hurt you too and I couldn't take that. That's why I sent Frankie after you. I couldn't take you getting hurt because of me. Jane... I'm scared."

"I'll take you away from him Maura. It can be You, Me and Con. Let me take you to a safe place away from that bastard. Please." She said as she pulled back and ran her hands through maura's hair.

Maura looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "Baby, I can't take the chance of him hurting you or Conner. You two are my life."

Jane looked at her. A single tear ran down her cheek. "So you're just gonna go back to him. Maura... Please don't."

Maura curled back against her and held on for dear life. "Jane I don't know what to do. He's Conner's father. What if he takes Conner from me? What if he hurts Conner because of me?"

" If he hurts Conner... I'll kill him."


	5. Chapter 5

A day or so later Victor waited until Maura was alone before he walked up to her. "Maura.. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or accuse you of anything. Baby please forgive me. I'll do anything to make it up to you. Please." He was totally sincere at this moment. "I'm sorry." He kept saying. "Please don't leave me." He had tears in his eyes threatening to escape.

Maura looked at him, she had backed up into a corner when he came into the office. "Victor, you never mean to hurt me. You never mean to do this. But you always do. How can I know that I'm safe with you?"

"Maura I already threw out the liquor in the house. I promise you that Im going to stop drinking. I promise Im going to be the man you and Conner need in your lives." He let a tear fall. "Please babe give me One more chance."

"You stay away from Jane. Don't you touch her, don't you hurt her. And then and only then I will come home."

"You have my word..." Vic came up to her slowly. "Thank you. I do love you Maura. So much."

Maura was shaking as he embraced her. "Oook..." was all she could say. She was scared. When he left, she went up to Jane's crying. "I'm sorry baby... I have to go back. I have to protect you. He'll come after you if I don't go back and I can't risk that!"

Jane looked up at Maura and just sat there. She didnt know what to say for a moment. "So you're tellin me that you're going to risk getting beat up again Or worse and who knows maybe Conner will witness it and then Vic goes after him. You are safer with me Maura but whatever. Do what you want." She turned back to her computer.

Maura's heart broke as Jane clearly gave up on her. "Give up on me then Jane... I totally understand why." She left and went home to Victor that afternoon where he proceeded to tell her they were moving back to San Fransisco immediately. She could call her office and tender her resignation on the way to the airport.

As they drove to the airport, she texted Jane. _He's taking us to San Fransisco. We're on our way to the Airport now. I won't be a problem for you anymore Jane. I will love you for the rest of my life. _

_I'm sorry you hate me because I couldn't risk him hurting you. I never said I was going back forever. Just long enough to figure out how to get away for good. But now, it doesn't matter. I've lost you. Be happy my friend..._

Conner was crying in the back seat screaming that he didn't want to leave Aunti Jane.

When Jane got the text she was at a crime scene looking at the text her heart fell. "Korsak! I gotta go. I can't explain." SHe busted out of the house and into her car. She wasn't about to give up on Maura and let her go with that psychopath. She sped with her lights on the cruiser and skidded to a hault. She ran into the airport and went up to the desk. "The flight to San Fransisco! Please tell me it hasn't left yet!" The lady behind the counter looked at her. "I'm sorry, miss. It took off about five minutes ago." Jane's heart shattered. "No...NOO!" She stood there looking around, trying to think of what she could do. Nothing. There was nothing she could do now.

Taking out her cell she called Maura's number only to get the voice mail. "Maura..I love you. I came to the airport hoping to stop you from leaving. I was too late. I didn't give up on you, Maur. I would never give up on you." She sniffed, clearly holding back tears as she stood outside the airport. "Please tell Conner I love him." Jane's voice cracked then hung up.

She then called her brother. "Tommy. I need you. Meet me at my place."

Maura cried as she and Conner got on the plane with Victor. Maura was leaving the only person she loved in this world and he had taken her away.

Maura got the voicemail when she got on the plane so she texted Jane. I'm so sorry...

Tommy was waiting for Jane when she got back to her place."What's up sis? What can I do?"

Jane looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Tommy... She's gone. Victor took her and Conner to San Fransisco. I love her. What do I do? She's with a husband that beats her up. Its only a matter of time before he gets to that little boy too." Tears were now streaming

Tommy hugged his sister and sighed."go get her. Get her outta there. Bring her home, marry her, love her do whatever you gotta do. Abusers end their string of violence with one thing... killing their victim."

Jane nodded her head as she hugged him back. "Tell Frankie to tell work okay. Thank you and take care Jo while Im gone." She kissed his cheek then grabbed her stuff and left. Jane booked a flight to leave in a couple hours. She texted Maura. 'Where r u stayin?'

Maura got the text and was shocked."we are at Victors house from when we lived here before. Why?"

'ull c. Address?' She replied

Maura sighed."1329 Prescott street but Jane please be careful whatever you're up to. I can't bare something happening to you."

"just sendin u flowers, dear"

The moment Jane landed she went to the address and sat in wait for a long time before Vic actually left the house. The detective made her way inside the dark house. It was night time so her cover was protected. Finding Maura in the bed she crawled in next to her. Gently kissing the other woman she spoke. "Baby..wake up."

Maura sighed."yeah baby ok."

When Maura went to bed she hadn't expected to feel Jane not long after. She rolled over and looked up at her."what are you doing here? Oh my god!" She sat up and threw her arms around the taller woman."I miss you so much. I love you Jane, please tell me you know that! I know you hate me but I thought I was protecting you."

Jane hugged her back tightly. "You were but now its time for me to protect you. Im getting you and your son out of here. We dont have much time."

"No. I would say your time is up Rizzoli." Hearing that voice Jane stood proud and ready to pounce.

"Your days of hurting Maura are over."

Maura's heart fell when she heard Victor come back."Victor you promised me. Don't touch her!" Maura got brave cause she jumped in front of Jane."Don't you touch her."

Jane gently put her hands on Maura's shoulders. Victor looked at Maura. "Move bitch or I'll go through you."

Jane pulled her gun and stood between him and Maura. "Babe go get Conner. I rented a red car its out front." She handed her the keys. Im coming with ya." She said as she aimed it at Vic

Maura started to run past Victor but he moved toward her and she jumped."Victor No! Please just let us go!"

Jane made sure to have a silencer on her gun so if she had to shoot it wouldnt scare Conner. She fired and it hit the wall in front of his face. "Let her leave or the next time I wont miss."

He backed off and let Maura go, she ran for Conners room and packed him up."c'Mon baby boy, we're going home." She rushed out to the car and got him in safely than sat on the hood of the car waiting for Jane.

Victor looked at her."What are you going to do Jane? She is mine and so is that little boy. You can't take what's mine"

Jane shook her head. "She hasnt been yours since the first time you hit her. Im taking her home where she is safe and loved. If you set foot in Boston I will have you arrested." She said with a glare as she slowly moved around him.

Victor watched as Jane Rizzoli slowly took everything that was his. He did nothing because he knew Maura didn't want to be with him. Since they had left Boston she had been lethargic, distant and sad. She was a different woman the moment Jane climbed in that bed and he saw it. What Jane and Maura wouldn't take from him is his son. Corner was his and no one else's.

When Maura saw Jane come out of the house she ran into her arms."I love you with all my heart. And I swear to you, I'm never leaving you again!" Maura leaned up and she kissed Jane with all the fire and Passion she could muster.

Jane knew it was not the end and part of that scared the shit out of her but what mattered was that they were safe for the time being. She kissed her back deeply and smiled. "You better not that flight was an expensive trip I dont want to make again." She got them to a hotel room for the night. Thier trip back was later the next afternoon.

Maura happily cuddled in her arms that night. Conner slept in the bed across from them. Maura laid her head on Janes chest and tightly wrapped her arms around her."thank you for saving me and him... thank you for loving me enough."

"I would do it again in a heartbeat. Abusers only get worse. They dont stop until they kill the victim. I couldnt bare to let that happen Maur. I love you and that little boy far too much."

Maura leaned up and kissed her hard again. "You are my hero. I love you Jane. Please don't ever let me leave again"

"Oh believe me I'm not. And I didn't give up on you. I was just pissed that you didn't think I could protect you and Conner and you went back to that asshole."

"I knew you could protect me Jane. I never doubted that baby. But I couldn't risk you getting hurt in order to protect me!"

"I know that now." She kissed her head. "Let's get some sleep." Jane held her and snuggled

Maura nodded and laid back, relaxing against her."I love you" she whispered before falling asleep and sleeping sounder than she had in weeks.

Jane didn't sleep much. She was worried Vic would find them. In the middle of the night Conner woke up scared. Jane sat up and calmed him down and then got him to come lay with her and Maura. Jane stayed awake holding the both of them.

When Maura woke up the next day she smiled down at Jane and Conner." It wasn't a dream..."

Jane smiled up at her with tired eyes. "It sure wasn't." She smiled. "We're going home today and I'm going to stay with you for as long as it takes." She kissed Maura lightly. " Maura... Why didn't you tell me? I thought you two were happy."

Maura sighed."I was embarrassed. And Jane... I want you to stay for good."

"You know you don't have to be embarrassed around me." She smiled. "I tell you what. You divorce Vic and... I'll marry you and adopt Conner. That way he wont have power over you or him anymore."

Maura looked at her. "Really baby? You'd marry me?" She smiled as she stayed snuggled against her."You would adopt Conner?"

Jane smiled. "I sure would.. I already consider you two my family. I love you that much."

Maura smiled as she took Jane's hand."I love you too... more than anything. You are the love of my life Jane Rizzoli."

Jane smiled and kissed her softly. Conner woke up and witnessed them kissing for the first time. He gasped in happiness. "Aunti Jane you be Mommy Jane now!" He asked excitedly.

Jane looked over at him and grinned. "Would you like that?"

Maura smiled at his excitement."Yeahhh mommy Jane!"

Maura looked up at Jane."I want you to be mommy Jane too and wifey Jane."

"The sooner you get divorced the sooner that can happen." She smiled and laid back down.

Conner rested his head on her chest. "Mommy Jane didn't go night night."

Maura looked at Jane. "Baby you need to sleep. How about I hold you for a change."

Jane looked at her with a yawn. "I'll sleep on the plane. But you can definitely hold me." She was still worried about Vic finding them and didn't want to sleep until she knew they were safe.

Maura nodded and took her lover in her arms."I've got you babe."

Maura smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Rest my guardian angel."


	6. Chapter 6

It was about a week since they got back to Boston. Jane had moved in and Maura had conjured up divorce papers and sent them to Victor. They couldn't be happier but Jane never let her guard down. They would half to wait for Vic to send the papers back signed for Jane to officially adopt Conner.

Maura was back at work, Abe was happy to bring her back. One afternoon she was in the morgue working when she heard that all too familiar voice." Bitch now you wanna take my son!" Maura thankfully had a button that silently alerted Jane to a problem that required her help.

Jane saw the light flash above the entrance to the bullpen. She didnt waste anytime pulling her gun and rushing to the morgue. Seeing Victor Jane aimed her gun. "Leave now!"

Victor laughed and pulled Maura against him before Jane could shoot."no! I'm leaving!"

"Vic... Why did you start hurting her the way you were? Why did you cut her with that bottle while she was pregnant? Why?"

"She pissed me off! She got ballsy and started telling me what to do. She got what she asked for!"

"Well if you knew that you didnt want to be told what to do or, knowing Maura, asked you wouldn't have gotten married. Let her go, Vic."

He pressed his arm tight to Maura's throat tighter. Maura was starting to gasp for air. "You two aren't taking my son!"

"Okay okay. We won't. If you let her go, I'll let you go." She said bluffing

Victor was still edging toward the door. He eventually threw Maura and she hit the autopsy table. He took off thinking Jane would run to Maura.

Jane radioed for Frost, checked on Maura then hauled ass after Vic. She finally caught up to him and tackled his sorry ass. "You are under arrest!"

He cursed her all the way back to the squad room. Maura was fine other than a bruised throat which he caused. She was sitting at Jane's desk when they came back. Victor looked at her."You bitch!"

The moment Victor snapped at Maura, Jane rammed his head into the wall. "Do NOT call her that again! Oh and you should really look where you're going."

Maura giggled under her breath. Once Jane got him in interrogation Maura came in."Sign the divorce papers. Victor we're over. I'm with her now."

Jane smirked. "But I can. Are you fond of your dick? Because I can break it and just say oops he fell. My word against yours, Viccypoo."

Jane cuffed him to the table and crosses her arms over her chest as Maura spoke.

Maura smiled at Jane's fierce need to protect her."Either sign it uncontested or I will bury you in litigation for months on your abusiveness and I will ruin one earth."

Jane smirked as she watched Vic fidget. "Fine you fuckin..." He stopped when Jane moved closer to him. He signed the papers then threw the pen. "Happy now!"

Maura smiled. "Very. Good luck in jail Victor!"

Frost walked in. "Get him outta here Frost." She said. Once he took Victor out Jane sat on the edge of the table and smiled at Maura.

Maura smiled. "Finally... all yours baby." She walked into Jane's arms and stayed there, burying her face against her neck.

"Finally." She smiled brightly and held Maura close. "Let's go home."

Maura nodded as she held Jane's hand and the couple left to go get Conner and go home.


End file.
